Kampf ums Bad
by Gloane-93
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Morgen am Grimauldplatz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir, gehöt alles J.K Rowling

Die Geschichte ist mir in einer langweiligen Religionsstunde eingefallen.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

„Du spielst mit deinem Leben Malfoy!" schrie Ginny gegen die geschlossene Badzimmertür. „Ach wirklich Weasley?" antwortete dieser von der anderen Seite der Tür „ Wirklich" „Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst" man konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Solltest du auch. Nur zur Information: Ich bin 17 und bereit dir einen Fluch um die Ohren zu hauen, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht" antwortet Ginny schelmisch grinsend. „Uh mir zittern die Knie!" diesmal hörte Ginny Malfoy leise hinter der Tür lachen „Hör auf zu lachen und verschwinde aus dem Bad, oder ich hals dir einen Flederwichtfluch auf!" rief Ginny nun wieder wütend „Ja klar." Lachte Malfoy und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Was er sah lies ihn noch lauter lachen. Ginny stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor der Tür und sah ihm wütend ins Gesicht. „Das mit dem Flederwichtfluch machst du doch sowieso nicht." kicherte Malfoy „Stimmt der _Petrificus Totalus _ist noch besser!" und schon fiel Malfoy stocksteif zu Boden „Tja Dracilein, wer sich mit Ginny Weasley anlegt, muss damit rechnen auf dem Boden zu landen." meinte Ginny und grinste breit. Nach ein paar weiteren Zaubern lag Malfoy, immer noch unbeweglich, vor der Badezimmertür hinter der Ginny jetzt in Ruhe duschte.

Als Ginny nach einer halben Stunde fertig aus dem Bad kam lag Malfoy immer noch auf dem Boden. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so geduldig bist" lachte sie. Und ging weiter. Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Malfoy, murmelte „_Enervate_" und verschwand um die Ecke.

---

So das wars auch schon wieder.

Lasst mir biiiiiiiitteeeeeee *ganz lieb schau* ein paar Kommis da.


	2. Zweite Runde

Der Kampf ums Bad geht in die zweite Runde. Diesmal ist Ron auch noch dabei.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Malfoy sprang sofort auf als er merkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomm bist du dran Weasley!" schrie der blonde Slytherin Ginny hinter her. Doch genau in dem Moment kam Ron um die Ecke. „Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht, dass du mich so anschreist." Fragte dieser sogleich verstimmt. „Ich hab doch gar nicht dich gemeint, du Trottel. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht die Klappe hältst, kannst du genauso was erleben wie deine bescheuerte Schwester, wenn sie mir das nächste Mal unter die Augen tritt!" motzte Draco gleich weiter.

Doch der Angesprochene schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten, denn Ron war gerade aufgefallen, dass Malfoy nur in Boxershorts bekleidet vor dem Bad stand. „Weasley, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? - Hey starr mich gefälligst nicht so an." Draco wurde noch wütender „Weasley. Ich bin nicht Schwul, du hast also gar keine Chance!" „Ich bin nicht Schwul Frettchen!" begann Ron auf einmal zu brüllen. „Bei Merlins Unterhosen, mir wird das jetzt zu blöd" der rothaarige Griffindore war vor Wut rot angelaufen und wollte sich an dem Slytherin vorbei ins Bad drängen. „Was machst du da Weasley?!" „Ich geh ins Bad!" kam die sarkastische Antwort „Das war eine rhetorische Frage Wiesel! Aber das mit dem Bad kannst du gleich vergessen! Jetzt bin ich dran." „Wieso stehst du dann die ganze Zeit vor dem Bad. Oh man – verstehe einer diese Logik" und wieder versuchte Ron sich ins Bad zu drängen. Doch dann spürte er plötzlich die Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab im Rücken „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich jetzt dran bin." Zischte Malfoy Ron ins Ohr. „Okay Ist ja gut. Ich warte bis nach dem Frühstück." Antwortete Ron, trat einen Schritt auf die Seite und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Draco sah ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab nach um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich verschwand.

Gerade als der blonde Slytherins ins Bad verschwinden wollte kam Ginny wieder den Gang herunter. „Na Malfoy, du hast ja immer noch nicht geduscht. Dann kann ich davor doch noch schnell Zähne putzen oder?" Meinte Ginny lachend, während sie auf ihn zu ging. „Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen!" zischte Draco ihr zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die gleich darauf aufleuchtete als Zeichen, dass sie magisch versiegelt wurde.

Ginny die das ganze vor dem Bad beobachtet hatte musste heftig lachen und sich ansträngen um zu verstehen, was Draco danach noch sagte: „Ach ja Weasley. Bevor ich es vergesse. Mach dich auf was gefasst, du bekommst eine Abreibung, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht." Als die Worte, wegen des Lachens verspätet, in ihrem Hirn einen Sinn ergaben musste sie noch mehr lachen und sich zusammen nehmen um nicht auf dem Gang zusammen zu brechen.

---

So. Das war also die Fortsetzung. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein paar Kommis da.


	3. Dritte Runde

Ron starrte ein paar Sekunden seiner Schwester nach, die lachend um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann sah er die verschlossene Badezimmertür an, hinter der Malfoy verschwunden war. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" murmelte Ron vor sich hin und verzog sich dann kopfschüttelnd in die Küche um erst einmal zu Frühstücken.

In der Küche angekommen macht er sich erst einmal etwas zu Essen und setzte sich damit an den Tisch. Erst als er zu essen begonnen hatte fiel dem rothaarigen Griffindore, dass er ganz alleine in der Küche war „Wo sind denn alle?" fragte Ron verwundert, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Ach ja… Dad ist in der Arbeit und Mum hat gesagt im Fuchsbau wäre so ein treffen und die anderen schlafen wahrscheinlich noch." Antwortete er sich nach einer Weile selbst in der ihm die Küche immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. (Wieso antwortet die ihm auch nicht? *kopfschüttel*;-)) Wieder beruhigt nahm sich der Rothaarige nun den Tagespropheten und begann zu lesen.

Nach einer Weile kam ein frisch geduschter Draco in die Küche, machte sich auch Frühstück und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Doch kurz nach dem er zu essen begonnen hatte sprang Ron plötzlich auf und rief: „Bei Merlin bitte nicht!". Draco der sich so erschrocken hatte, dass er seine Kaffeetasse fallen gelassen hatte, aus der er gerade trinken wollte, sprang nun auch auf. Und aus alten Gewohnheiten hatte er Ron auch schon mit einem „Petrificus Totalus" aus geknockt. „Verdammt ist das heiß! Bei Merlin hast du noch alle Besen im Schrank?!" schrie Draco den nun am Boden liegenden Griffindore an. Aber erst als er bemerkte, dass er von dem Erstarrten keine Antwort bekommen würde, erlöste er Ron mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Dieser sprang auch sofort auf und schrie los. „Bei Merlins Ringelsöckchen hast du noch alle Latten am Zaun?! Was soll das??" Erwartungsvoll sah er den Blonden an.

Doch im selben Moment fiel ihm wieder ein weshalb er überhaupt aufgesprungen war und rannte mit einem „Ach vergiss es! Du hast doch eh nen Knall!" aus der Küche in Richtung Badezimmer. „Hoffentlich ist ´Miene nicht im Bad, sonst kann ich gleich bis nach dem Mittagessen warten." nuschelte Ron vor sich hin noch während er die Treppe hinauf hastete. Dort angekommen musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war. In der Hoffnung, dass Hermine ihn doch noch vor sich ins Bad lassen würde, hämmerte er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür und rief: „´Miene bitte lass mich vor dir ins Bad!! Sonst muss ich noch einmal warten. Und ich hab keine Lust bis nach dem Mittagessen zu warten." Den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur vor sich hin. Doch als dann von innen die Antwort kam, traf Ron fast der Schlag. „Ich bin zwar nicht Miene, aber ich lass dich trotzdem nicht vor mir ins Bad!" „Verdammt. Harry bist du das?" „Nein der Heilige Geist. Na klar bin ich es, wer sonst?" Nun entgleisten Ron seine Gesichtszüge völlig. Mit purer Verzweiflung im Gesicht, begann der Rothaarige wieder mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür zu schlagen. „Bitte Harry lass mich vor dir ins Bad biiiiiitteeeee!! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde? Komm schon Alter." „Das kannst du vergessen!" kam die Antwort und kurz darauf hörte Ron auch schon das Wasser der Dusche rauschen.

Immer noch das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben rutschte Ron mit dem Rücken an der Wand neben der Badezimmertür hinunter „Na toll! Jetzt muss ich bis nach dem Mittagessen warten UND hab kein warmes Wasser mehr… ich hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen." Mit diesen Worten stand der Griffindore wieder vom Boden auf, ging in sein Zimmer und vergrub sich unter der Bettdecke, mit dem festen Vorhaben nicht mehr vor morgen früh auf zustehen.


End file.
